I Just Need One
by ByeolBaek
Summary: "Jongin adalah namja yang sempurna. Ia tampan, kaya, pintar, dan banyak disegani oleh wanita maupun pria. Tetapi dari semua kesempurnaan yang ia dapatkan itu, hanya satu yang ia butuhkan ... Kasih sayang" YAOI! KAISOO! BOY x BOY!
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Need One  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo

Genre : Crime, Romance, Angst

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jongin adalah namja yang sempurna. Ia tampan, kaya, pintar, dan banyak disegani oleh wanita maupun pria. Tetapi dari semua kesempurnaan yang ia dapatkan itu, hanya satu yang ia butuhkan ... Kasih sayang"**

**Prolog**

**Pengenalan Singkat.**

**Kim JongIn**

Kim JongIn, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Ia adalah salah satu murid dari SM Art International High School. Ia sangat tampan, pintar, populer, dan berbakat dalam bidang menari.

Ayahnya adalah pengusaha terbesar ke-4 di Korea Selatan. Jongin menyayangi ayahnya, ayahnya selalu memberi semua kebutuhan yang Jongin inginkan, bahkan jika JongIn meminta sebuah pulau pun ayahnya akan memberikannya. Tapi ia membenci ayahnya, ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengejar bisnisnya.

Dan dari semua kesempurnaan yang ia dapatkan itu, hanya satu yang sangat disayangkan.

Yaitu, hidupnya yang 'berantakan'

**Do KyungSoo**

Do KyungSoo, seorang murid baru di SM Art International High Scho

ol. Ia murid yang cukup pintar dan sangat berbakat dalam bidang menyanyi.

Belum genap satu bulan ia bersekolah, ia mendadak menjadi perbincangan di sekolahnya karena 'kedekatan'nya dengan seorang Kim JongIn.

Dan ia, Do Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil 'membereskan' kehidupn seorang Kim JongIn.

.

.

.

**Tadaaaaa ~ Ree kembali dengan prolog fanfic yang super geje dan super aneh -"**

**Maaf, Ree belum bisa lanjut buat Back Hug sama The Journal. Ree lagi banyak tugas .-. (deep bow)**

**Sebagai gantinya, Ree membawa prolog fanfic baru ~**

**Rencananya setelah Prolog ini Ree akan buat twoshoot dan stttt .. ini ada NC nya loh ~ haha. XD**

**Tapi untuk fanfic ini, Ree nggak bisa janji update cepet yaa~ '-'v**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Review Jusseo ~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just Need One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo

Genre : Crime, Romance, Angst

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jongin adalah namja yang sempurna. Ia tampan, kaya, pintar, dan banyak disegani oleh wanita maupun pria. Tetapi dari semua kesempurnaan yang ia dapatkan itu, hanya satu yang ia butuhkan ... Kasih sayang"**

* * *

**I Just Need One**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SM Art International High School**

'Kringgg'

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa sekolah sudah siap memulai pelajaran.

Seorang namja tampan berkulit tan nampak tengah melihat kearah luar jendela. Kakinya ia simpan diatas meja dan kedua tangannya melipat didepan dada.

Kim JongIn, nama namja itu. Namun seluruh sekolah memanggilnya Kai.

Tidak sopan memang, lihat saja dandanannya. Tiga kancing kemejanya ia buka dan kemeja bawahnya ia keluarkan dari celananya, jas abunya ia biarkan tidak dikancing, dasi nya ia kendorkan. Terkesan berandal memang.

Namun, siapa yang mampu melarangnya, ia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini.

Ia adalah siswa terpopuler seantero sekolah, ia banyak disegani oleh pria maupun wanita. Dan jangan lupakan keahliannya dalam bidang menari. Ia juga anak yang meraih banyak prestasi untuk sekolahnya.

'Srret'

Pintu kelas dibuka. Lee seonsaengnim memasuki kelas diikuti seorang namja mungil dibelakangnya.

Lee seonsaengnim tersenyum "Pagi anak-anak" Sapanya. Kemudian ia melirik namja mungil yang ada disampingnya "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru .." Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menoleh kearah namja mungil itu "Kyungsoo, bisa perkenalkan dirimu?" Tanyanya. Namja itu mengangguk.

"Annyeonghaseyo .. Do Kyungsoo Imnida. Pindahan dari Jepang. Senang bertemu kalian, mohon bantuannya" Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah, Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa duduk disamping Kai" Ucap Lee sensaengnim kemudian ia melirik Kai yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

Ia menghela nafasnya "Tuan Kim, angkat tanganmu" Tegasnya. Kai meliriknya sekilas kemudian dengan malas menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Lee seonsaengnim tersenyum "Nah .. Kyungsoo, silahkan duduk" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah yang ditunjukan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kai terus melihat keluar jendela. Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya menepuk bahunya pelan.

Kai menoleh "Hm?" Tanyanya malas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "Hai .. " Sapanya.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Hei aku bica-"

"Jangan bicara pada ku jika itu tak penting." Ucap Kai datar.

Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya "Ck! Sombong sekali!" Cibirnya lalu ia kembali menulis apa yang seonsaengnim catat.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kai sedikit meliriknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pelajaran Lee Seonsaengnim sudah selesai. Kelas begitu ribut karena guru di jam pelajaran selanjutnya tidak masuk kelas karena ada urusan yang mendadak.

Kai bangkit dari kursinya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

Kai meliriknya sinis "Kemanapun aku pergi, itu bukan urusanmu" Ucapnya sinis lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap kepergian Kai "Ck! Menyebalkan sekali! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik! Kenapa ia membalasnya seperti itu. Dasar aneh!" Rutuknya.

'Puk!'

Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja cantik bermata rusa tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo. Aku Luhan." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum "Annyeong Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu" Ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai memejamkan matanya, semilir angin menerpa wajahnya.

Ia berada diatap sekolah sekarang, setidaknya ia terbebas dari kebisingan kelasnya.

"Huft~" Ia menghela nafas.

Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkan hal tadi. Seorang anak baru yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo ya? Hmm ~ Sepertinya menarik" Gumamnya sambil menatap langit biru.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebungkus rokok.

Kai membakar sebatang rokok kemudian menghisapnya. Ia menghela nafas, segala beban pikirannya serasa hilang dengan sekejap.

"Kim JongIn" Kai menoleh, mendapati seorang namja tinggi tengah menatapnya.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas kemudian kembali menghisap rokok nya "Ada apa, Chanyeol?" Tanyanya. Chanyeol seorang anggota osis dan ketua kedislipinan, satu-satunya orang yang berani menentangnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam "Kau tahu peraturan sekolah nomor 3 Tuan Kim" Ucapnya sinis "Tidak ada seorangpun siswa yang boleh membawa rokok kedalam lingkungan sekolah" Lanjutnya.

Kai berbalik menghadapnya "Hhh... Aku bosan mendengar ceramahmu" Ucapnya malas. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam kemudian menyeringai "Kau tahu ... pemerintah pernah membuat suatu peraturan, Tuan Park." Chanyeol menegang. "Meskipun itu sudah bukan hal tabu, tapi pemerintah belum menghapusnya ..." Chanyeol menatap Kai tak percaya.

'Kena kau ..'

Kai semakin menyeringai lebar "Kau terkejut Park Chanyeol? Aku memang sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan .. Mahasiswa Bidang Seni itu .." Lanjutnya.

Kai menjatuhkan rokoknya lalu menginjaknya kemudian berjalan hingga berhadapan dengan Chanyeol "Kau bahkan masih siswa kelas 3 Tuan Park!" Ucapnya sinis kemudian ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri terpaku.

Kai berhenti sejenak "Apa reaksi sekolah ini jika mengetahui salah satu siswa teladannya sudah menikah ... dengan sesama lelaki?" Ejeknya. Kemudian ia benar-benar pergi.

Chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangannya "Sialan kau Kim JongIn!" Desisnya. Rahasia yang ia sudah tutup rapat-rapat, kini terbongkar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan santai memasuki toilet pria.

'Bruk'

Tubuhnya yang baru saja masuk bertabrakan dengan tubuh mungil yang akan keluar.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo mendongak sedikit "Kai?" Tanyanya.

Kai menutup pintu toilet " Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kelas?" Tanyanya tak logis.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya "Memangnya kenapa? Tentu saja aku baru selesai dari toilet. Seharusnya kau yang berada di kelas, kau tadi kemana saja? Kau tahu? Tadi Lee seonsaengnim memberikan tugas dari Kim seonsaengnim. Dan sebentar lagi Jung seonsaengnim akan masuk ke kelas, kau harus- Argh!" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Kai tiba tiba mendorongnya ke tembok cukup keras "Kau. Terlalu. Cerewet." Ucap Kai dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya kemudian berjalan kearah salah satu _washtafel _lalu berkaca.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kai meliriknya "Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ? Pergi!" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo tetap terdiam, ia terbelak saat melihat Kai tengah menghisap sepuntung rokok "Darimana kau dapatkan benda itu?! Kau tahu? Siswa dilarang membawa rokok!" Ucapnya.

Kai menatapnya malas "Tsh! Kau ini sama saja seperti Park menyebalkan itu" Desisnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai heran "Itu memang sudah aturan, Kai .." Ucapnya. Kai mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, lalu kemudian kembali menghisap rokoknya "Aku tak peduli" Ucapnya acuh.

Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal, ia berjalan kearah Kai lalu merebut rokoknya. Kai terbelak "Ya!" Serunya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia mematikan rokok itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentaknya. Kyungsoo membersihkan tangannya lalu membenarkan dasinya "Tentu saja aku membuang benda tak berguna itu, kau tahu ? benda itu bisa membunuhmu! Apa lagi kau memakainya sejak umur remaja!" Ucapnya kemudian berbalik namun lengannya di cekal oleh Kai. Kyungsoo berbalik "Apa lagi? Ayolah, pergantian kelas sudah di mulai" Ucapnya.

'Brugh'

Kyungsoo terbelak saat Kai mendorongnya ke tembok dan menghapitnya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam "Kau. Berani-beraninya kau padaku. Dasar murid baru tak tahu diri!" Ucapnya sarkastik.

Kai mencengkram dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya "Ya! Murid Jepang. Aku tahu negara asalmu memang lebih tertib, lebih disiplin dan lebih maju dari negara ini. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku. Anak. Pemilik. Sekolah. Ini. Jadi, jangan macam-macam denganku atau kau akan ku keluarkan. Mengerti, huh?!" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tajam "Memangnya jika kau anak pemilik sekolah ini kenapa?! Semua orang berhak bersekolah di sini! Ini bukan milikmu kan?! Kau bertingkah seakan sekolah ini adalah milikmu. Ini milik orang tuamu!" Ucapnya tak mau kalah.

Kai mendesis "Kau menentangku, huh?!" Cengkramannya semakin kuat "Kau akan menyesal karna telah menentangku! Camkan itu, Tuan Do!" Ucapnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari toilet dengan menggebrak pintu.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tau siapa Kai dari salah satu temannya. Kai adalah murid yang sangat berkuasa disekolah. Meski begitu, apa salah jika Kyungsoo mengingatkannya akan tingkah buruknya? Apa salah Kyungsoo jika .. Ah sudahlah!

Pusing memikirkan itu. Kyungsoo lebih memilih bergegas ke kelasnya, ia yakin, ia sudah sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia yakin, Jung seonsaengnim yang -Luhan bilang- terkenal mematikan sudah masuk dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Sret'

'Tap'

'Glek'

Kyungsoo kembali menelan ludahnya saat semua orang di kelasnya menatapnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Jung Seongsaengnim yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Kyungsoo menunduk "M-Maaf Seonsaengnim, S-Saya baru saja dari toilet" Ucapnya takut-takut.

Ia sedikit melirik kearah bangkunya. Ada Kai di situ. Dan Kai tengah menyeringai menatapnya 'Kai menyebalkan! Kenapa dia tak menolongku?! Dia yang menyebabkanku terlambat ~ T-T' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Jung seonsaengnim berdehem "Kau tahu apa kosekuensinya jika kau terlambat dalam pelajaranku, huh?" Ucapnya sinis. Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menunduk dalam, berdoa agar ada yang menolongnya.

Jung seonsaengnim mendekat kearahnya lalu membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo kearah pintu yang masih terbuka "BERDIRI DI DEPAN TIANG BENDERA HINGGA SEMUA JAM PELAJARAN BERAKHIR!" Ucapnya kemudian mendorong kasar tubuh Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu kelas lalu menutup pintu kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu di koridor sekolahnya. Wajahnya masam "Ugh. Ini hari yang buruk!" Rutuknya.

Ia mengembungkan pipinya kesal "Kai sialan!" Makinya. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian berbelok.

'Brukk'

"Argh!" Kyungsoo terjatuh, ia meringis pelan dan melihat siapa orang yang menabrak –atau ditabrak- nya.

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan berrambut hitam tengah meringis sama sepertinya. Kyungsoo melihat kearah seragam pemuda itu, ia menggunakan sebuah lencana di dada bagian kirinya, OSIS kah?

Kyungsoo berdiri "Maaf, maafkan aku" Ucapnya kemudian membungkuk. Pemuda berdiri dan tersenyum kecil "Gwaenchana, aku tak apa-apa. Aku yang kurang berhati-hati" Ucapnya ramah.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan seragam Kyungsoo "Kau anak kelas 2?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Pemuda itu mengangguk "Kau mau kemana? bukankah ini jam pelajaran?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya "A-aku dihukum" Ucapnya "Apa kau .. OSIS?" Tanyanya. Pemuda itu mengangguk "Ne, aku ketua OSIS disini. Namaku Kim Junmyeon. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho" Ucapnya "Ahh, satu hal lagi. Aku kelas tiga" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "Ne, sunbaenim" Ucapnya

.

.

.

Kai menutup bukunya saat ia sudah selesai mencatat. Jam pelajaran Jung Seonsaengnim sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu. Dan kini waktunya istirahat.

Ia melirik sedikit keluar jendela. Ia menyeringai saat menemukan seorang namja yang terlihat sangat mungil dari kelasnya -Karena kelasnya ada dilantai tiga- tengah menghormat pada tiang bendera "Tunggu saja. Aku akan membuatmu tunduk padaku" Gumamnya "Cepat atau lambat ... Lihat saja"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri dan menghormat didepan tiang bendera. Jujur, ia sangat pegal, haus dan lapar.

Bayangkan saja, ia sudah berdiri dan menghormat pada bendera lebih dari dua jam dengan di temani sinar matahari yang terik dan menyengat di atas kepalanya. Dan itu membuatnya pusing.

Ini waktunya istirahat, Kyungsoo sudah tak kuat. Kakinya dan tangannya pegal, dan kepalanya pusing karena sejak pagi ia belum memakan apapun untuk sarapan.

"Ugh .." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berharap rasa pusing itu hilang.

Untuk beberapa saat rasa pusing itu menghilang, namun saat ia kembali membuka mata pandangannya kabur, semua yang ia lihat terasa berputar, tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan sehingga ia tak bisa menopang berat badannya, dan semuanya gelap.

Namun, ia dapat merasakan seseorang memeluk dan menahan tubuhnya dari belakang agar ia tak terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh~" Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya 'UKS ..' Pikirnya. Lalu ia menatap pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu tengah menatapnya.

Kyungsoo merubah posisinya perlahan menjadi duduk. Ia mengucak matanya pelan lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, memastikan bahwa pengelihatannya benar "Kau .. siapa?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda itu berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil "Aku penjaga UKS, namaku Lay" Ucapnya lembut. Kyungsoo masih menatap pemuda itu "Apa kau .. guru kesehatan?" Tanyanya.

Lay mengangguk "Ne. Tapi kau tak perlu memanggilku 'seonsaengnim', panggil saja aku Lay Hyung. Aku hanya satu tingkat diatasmu" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya tak mengerti.

Lay terkekeh pelan "Aku memang guru penjaga UKS, tapi umurku masih 18 tahun" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo membelak tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu "Be-"

"Percaya atau tidak, aku ini benar-benar masih berumur 18 tahun," Lay memotongnya lalu mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan kearah mejanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam kemudian ia tersadar akan satu hal "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" Tanyanya. Lay yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu di buku kesehatan menoleh ia tersenyum kecil "Kau pingsan saat dilapangan, apa kau sedang dihukum? Beruntung aku tepat waktu menangkapmu sebelum kau terjatuh" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyibak selimutnya "Trimakasih, Hyung" Ucapnya. Lay mengangguk "Kau mau kemana? Badanmu belum pulih. Makanlah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo melirik kesampingnya, ada sebuah bubur berserta air mineral diatas meja. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Lay "Untukku?" Tanyanya. Lay mengangguk "Makanlah, kau kelelahan karena belum sarapan pagi" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk "Trimakasih banyak, Lay hyung" Ucapnya kemudian melahap makanannya.

Lay hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinue~**

**A/N : Hallo semuanya ^^ Apa ff ini sangat lama? Hehehe ^^ maafkan saya baru bisa memposting ff ini, karena buku-buku ff yang sudah saya buat itu hilang ditambah laptop saya yang juga hilang, jadi saya menyusun semua ff saya kembali. (T^T) Saya tahu, ini sangat tidak memuaskan. :'( untuk chapter selanjutnya saya akan berjuang agar bisa memuaskan :)  
**

**Trimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca ff ini. Oh iya, saya waktu itu berjanji akan membuat dua chapter kan? Mungkin akan saya ganti dengan membuat 5/6 chapter karena saya mempunyai ide lain Kkk ~. Mohon pengertiannya (Bow)**

**Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada pada ff ini. Saya sedang malas meng edit kerena ini baru saja selesai. Selain itu, karena memang saya juga sedang malas untuk meng edit ^^v Maafkan saya (Deep Bow)**

**Untuk akhir kata ...**

**Mind to Review? ^^**

**Mungkin kalian bisa memberi saran untuk ff ini? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Just Need One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Character : Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo_

_And others character's._

_Genre : Crime, Romance, Angst_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jongin adalah namja yang sempurna. Ia tampan, kaya, pintar, dan banyak disegani oleh wanita maupun pria. Tetapi dari semua kesempurnaan yang ia dapatkan itu, hanya satu yang ia butuhkan ... Kasih sayang"**

.

Kai bersenandung kecil sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Ia berhenti saat melihat seorang namja mungil yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UKS. Si pindahan, Do Kyungsoo.

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Kenapa murid pindahan itu keluar dari uks? Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di bawah dan sedang menghormat bendera?

Kai kembali menyeringai. Mengerjainya sedikit tak masalah kan?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang UKS, ia juga sempat mengucapkan terimakasih yang amat sangat pada guru penjaga UKS berwajah angelic itu.

Ia memhela nafasnya, ia bingung. Istirahat telah berakhir. Apa ia sudah boleh kembali ke kelasnya? "Huft~ Sekarang aku harus pergi kemana?" Keluhnya.

Kyungsoo berbelok kearah tangga. Ia menuruni tangga itu perlahan.

Tangga ke satu..

Tangga ke dua..

Tangga ke tiga..

Tangga ke em-

'Dugh'

'Sreet'

'Greeb'

Kaki Kyungsoo di sandung oleh seseorang di belakangnya, menyebabkan ia hampir terjatuh namun dengan refleks ia menarik sang penghadang hingga orang itu menahannya. (Bisa bayanginnya ga? ^^")

Kyungsoo menatap orang itu. Beberapa saat ia terdiam menatap manik tajam yang menatapnya.

.

.

.

Kai tak pernah menyangka, niat awalnya ingin menjahili si murid pindahan, justru malah berakhir menjadi seperti adegan-adegan drama romantis di layar kaca.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihat lah posisi keduanya. Tangan kanan Kai memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo dan tangan kirinya mencengkram pegangan tangga agar dirinya dan Kyungsoo tak terjatuh.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, tangan kanannya mencengkram kerah jas Kai dan tangan kirinya memegang pundak Kai.

Pandangan mereka beradu.

'Deg'

Entah debaran milik siapa itu.

Kai masih menikmati manik bulat jernih itu. Sebelum sang pemilik manik bulat itu terbelak "K-Kau.."

Kai menyeringai kecil "Oh, apa kau menyukai yang kau lihat, heh?" Ucapnya. Pipi Kyungsoo sedikit merona, kemudian ia melepaskan cengramannya pada kerah jas Kai "G-gomen" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo hendak melepaskan diri Dari kai, namun Kai malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga wajah keduanya berdekatan.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mulutnya berhadapan dengan telinga Kyungsoo "Kau mau kemana, hm? Buru-buru sekali" Bisiknya di susul dengn tiupan kecil pada telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluh pelan. Kai menyeringai "Urusan kita belum selesai tuan Do" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo berusaha lepas diri dari pelukannya Kai, namun hasilnya nihil "K-Kai, lepaskan aku.. Aku mau kembali ke kelas" Ucapnya.

Kai terkekeh pelan "Oh. Apa kau lupa? Kau masih dalam hukuman Jung Seonsaengnim, aku ingat?" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo mendesah malas "Sebenernya apa maumu? Lepaskan aku" Ucapnya berlama-lama seperti ini membuatnya kesal. Lagipula mereka sesama lelaki, akan aneh jika ada orang yang melihat mereka seperti ini.

Kai menarik wajahnya hingga berhadapan kembali dengan wajah Kyungsoo "Kau bertanya apa mauku?" Tanyanya. Ia sedikit menghela nafas "Hh~ Baiklah, kita selesai kan sekarang.." Ucapnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya "Aku menginginkan mu"

'Cup'

Kyungsoo terbelak. K-Kai ... Menciumnya?!

.

.

.

.

Lay menutup bukunya. Ia sudah selesai menuliskan nama-nama siswanya yang datang ke uks. Ia menghela nafasnya "Huft~ bertugas di bidang kedokteran ternyata cukup sulit, walaupun hanya sebagai siswa yang sedang magang sebagai guru kesehatan," Ucapnya.

Sebagai seorang siswa sekolah kedokteran, Lay mendapatkan tugas untuk menunjukan kemampuannya di bidang ke dokteran. Dan akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa bidang kedokteran profesional itu tak semudah yang ia bayangan saat masih kanak-kanak.

'Tok tok tok'

Lay melirik kearah pintu "Masuk" Ucapnya kemudian merapihkan sedikit bajunya.

'Cklek'

Lay melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang siswa dengan lencana di dada kirinya, Kim Junmyeon sang ketua OSIS.

Lay menundukan kepalnya, ia mendadak gugup saat melihat wajah Suho "A-ada apa Junmyeon-sshi?" Tanyanya. Suho tersenyum kecil "Selamat pagi Lay-ah, aku diminta Victoria Seonsaengnim untuk meminta data dirimu. Ahh ne, berhubung Kau guru kesehatan yang baru, aku juga diminta untuk menemanimu berkeliling sekolah" Ucapnya.

Lay mengembungkan pipinya kesal "Sudah ku bilang, kau harus memanggil aku Seonsaengnim! Kim Junmyeon!" Tegasnya. Ia mengrucutkan bibirnya. Menggemaskan sekali.

Suho terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan ke arah Lay. Lay yang mendengar suara langkah Suho hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

'Tap'

Suho berhenti tepat di hadapan Lay. Ia memghela nafasnya "Baiklah kalau begitu.." Ia mengangkat dagu Lay agar guru kesehatan itu menatapnya "Zhang Seonsaengnim.." Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendongak kearah langit. Katanya terpejam, menikmati hembusan-hembusan angin "Huft~" Ia menghela nafasnya lalu membuka kedua matanya "Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatku malu.." Keluhnya.

_Flashback._

_._

_._

_Kyungsoo masih membelakan matanya. Bayangkan saja, Kai menciumnya! SEORANG KIM JONGIN MENCIUMNYA! Dan dengan bodohnya ia hanya diam saja. Bahkan sampai Kai melumat pelan bibirnya pun ia masih MENDIAMKAN dan MEMBIARKAN itu terjadi!_

_"Ungh~"_

_Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, Kai terlalu lihai memainkan bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo tak berdaya sehingga ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan lenguhan pasrah._

_"Nghh~"_

_Kyungsoo merutuki bibirnya yang baru saja mendesah karena Kai mengusap pelan pinggangnya. Sedangkan Kai menyeringai penuh kemenangan dalam permainannya, ia mengetahui titik kelemahan dari Kyungsoo._

_._

_._

_Mereka semakin larut dalam permainan, bahkan entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo sudah terhapit ditembok. Kyungsoo meremas pelan bahu Kai, menandakan ia menikmatinya dan seolah meminta lebih. Sedangkan Kai, satu tangannya masih memeluk Kyungsoo dan tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk bersandar pada tembok._

_"Ngh.. Ahh.." _

_Sial! Kyungsoo mendesah lagi! Damn it! Kai tidak bisa menahannya! Ini Sudah diluar batasnya menjahili Kyungsoo. Ia terlanjur menyukai bibir Kyungsoo yang lembut Dan terasa manis di bibirnya. Dan jangan lupakan Desahan Kyungsoo ... Yang terdengar sangat indah Dan lembut ... Itu bisa membuatnya gila!_

_'Tap'_

_Mata Kyungsoo terbelak. Kesadarannya pulih saat mendengar suara telapak sepatu berhenti. Ia mendorong paksa tubuh Kai dan membuat Kai menggeram kesal._

_Kyungsoo Dan Kai menoleh kearah atas dimana suara itu berasal. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan wajah tampannya yang datar, name tagnya bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun'_

_Kai mendecih "Terimakasih albino, Kau merusak acara ku" Ucapnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Ayolah Kai, baru satu hari murid itu di Terima di sekolah ini dan Kau Sudah memcabulinya. Tsk, Benar-benar hebat" Cibirnya. _

_Kai terkekeh pelan ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang menundukan wajahnya yang merona malu "Lagipula .. Namja mungil ini menerimanya" Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo hingga pandangan mereka bertemu "Benarkan?" Tanyanya._

_Kyungsoo menatap kesal pada Kai Dan menghempaskan tangannya kasar "Jangan menyentuhku!" Ucapnya kemudian berlari pergi Dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang menahannya tawanya Dan Kai yang menatapnya._

_Kai mendelik pada sehun "Diam Kau!" Bentaknya. Dan itu malah membuat sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sahabatnya itu tengah kesal. Kai menyeringai kecil 'Lihat saja pembalasanku Do Kyungsoo ... Dasar anak nakal...' Batinnya._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya saat mengingat ia mendesah beberapa kali saat tengah berciuman tadi. Wajahnya merona, jantungnya berdebar. Namun ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Ini salah" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar saat pertama kali menatap mata tajam itu. Pipinya merona saat menatap wajah rupawan itu Dari dekat. Dirinya pasrah saat di kendalikan oleh tubuh atletis itu. Apakah ... Apakah Kyungsoo ... Jatuh cinta? Pada pandangan pertama? Dan parahnya ... Pada seorang ... Kim JongIn ?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis turun Dari sebuah Mobil sport berwarna merah. Ia mengunci mobilnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan memutar-mutar kunci Mobil di jemari lentiknya. Ia berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung besar bertuliskan ...

'SM University'

Namja manis berambut pink agak oranye itu bersenandung kecil, suaranya terdengar sangat merdu sekai. Bagaimana tidak? Dia adalah mahasiswa bidang seni vokal, selain itu ia juga adalah diva di universitas ini. Jadi jangan heran mengapa suaranya bisa terdengar sangat merdu Dan indah.

Banyak sekali yang mengejarnya. Mulai Dari pria maupun wanita. Namun sayang, harpan para penggemarnya itu kini hanya sebuah angan angan. Karena namja manis itu menggunakan cincin berlian di jari manis sebelah kanannya dengan ukiran "Baekhyun-Chanyeol" di sana.

Yang berarti namja manis itu Sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Selamanya..

"Baekhyunnie~~~"

Baekhyun menoleh Dan tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya "Minseokkie Hyung ~~" Balasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kim Minseok/Xiumin, adalah sahabat baik Baekhyun semenjak Baekhyun datang ke universitas ini. Jadi jangan heran jika mereka terlihat sangat dekat.

Xiumin memeluk Baekhyun erat "Kau selama ini kemana saja, hah? Tiga minggu tidak masuk tanpa ada kabar yang jelas" Ucapnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, sahabatnya yang satu ini cukup protektif padanya "Aku hanya diam di apartment Chanyeol, minseok. Tidak kemana-mana" Ucapnya.

Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya Dan menatap Baekhyun "Apa bocah itu melakukan sesuatu padamu? Apa dia Sudah 'melakukannya'?" Tanyanya. Pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona "A-aniya~ Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia bilang, ia ingin 'melakukannya' setelah lulus sekolah" Ucapnya.

Xiumin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti "Lalu.. Apa yang kalian lakukan saat malam pertama?" Tanyanya. Pertanyaan xiumin sukses membuat Baekhyun kembali merona "Y-ya ... Kami melakukan banyak hal.." Ucapnya pelan.

Xiumin tertawa puas. Ia berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu hanya menatap xiumin heran "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyanya. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya "ahaha, tidak tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang mengerjaimu" Ucapnya Lalu memperlihatkan foto Baekhyun yang tengah merona malu yang entah kapan Xiumin ambil.

Baekhyun terbelak. Xiumin masih tertawa kecil "Sampai jumpa sayangku~~" Ucapnya Lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbelak. Wajah Baekhyun memerah "KIM MINSEOK!" Jeritnya kemudian mengejarnya Xiumin.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan memasuki perpustakaan sekolahnya. Walaupun ia di cap sebagai berandalan, tapi siapa sangka otaknya bisa dibilang cukup pintar. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa otaknya bisa sepintar itu hingga dapat memasuki peringkat 5 besar dalam satu angkatan, padahal ia sangat membenci peraturan Dan tak suka membaca, namun otaknya tetap saja seperti itu. Yah~ mungkin hanya sebuah keberuntungan, pikirnya.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut perpustakaan, perpustakaan itu sepi, hanya ada suara detik jam dan suara dengkuran halus.

'Tap'

Kai berhenti dan menoleh pada deretan tempatnya duduk yang disediakan disana. Ia melihat seseorang tengah tertidur di ujung sana.

Kai menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat siapa orang yang tengah tertidur disana. Kemudian ia bersiul kecil saat memgetahui siapa yang tertidur disana.

Kai berjalan mendekat kearah orang itu "Kukira Kau lari kemana ... Ternyata kesini, huh? Kyungsoo... " Ucapnya kemudian menundukan dirinya di samping orang itu.

Kai duduk berpangku tangan sambil menatap wajah tenang yang tengah tertidur itu, pipinya tembam lucu, bulu matanya sedikit lentik dan bibirnya berwarna pink kemerahan. Entah apa yang Kai lakukan, yang pasti kini wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Engh~"

Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir itu memanaskan ia sedikit terganggu. Kai menjauhkan wajahnya saat menyadari ia sedikit mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo.

"U-uh~"

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan lahan, menampilkan dua bolamata bulat yang indah. Bola mata itu melirik pada sesuatu di samping nya. Kemudian ia terbelak "KENAPA KAmpph-" Kai membekap mulut Kyungsoo "Ssst, ini perpustakaan jangan berteriak seakan Kau tengah di hutan" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Kai yang membekap mulutnya dengan kasar "Lepaskan aku!" Ketusnya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal lalu berdiri, ia hendak berjalan pergi namun Kai dengan seenaknya menariknya ke sudut ruangan Dan mengurungnya.

"Kau pikir Kau bisa bebas begitu saja, hm?" Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, mata mereka kembali bertemu.

'Deg'

Debaran itu kembali. Kyungsoo membuang mukanya, ia tak ingin menatap manik tajam itu. Ia membenci setiap debaran yang datang saat ia menatap mata itu.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong Kai namun Kai terlalu kuat sehingga ia menyerah Dan menundukan kepalanya "Huft~" Ia menghela nafasnya.

Kai menyeringai melihat mangsanya Sudah menyerah Dan terliat lemah "Dengan begini-"

"Do Kyungsoo? Tuan Kim?"

Sebuah suara membuat Kai Dan KyungSoo menoleh. Kai mendecak kesal, kenapa selalu ada yang mengganggunya sih?!

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega, ia mendorong Kai pelan sehingga kurungan itu terlepas. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada orang yang menegur mereka tadi.

"Tuan Kim, apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" Wanita berpakaian guru itu bertanya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo "Dan Kau Do Kyungsoo, bukan kah Kau sedang dalam masa hukuman Dari Jung Seonsaengnim?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan "N-ne" Ucapnya. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega "Syukurlah aku bertemu Kau disini, ikut aku Dan bawa tasmu. Jung Seonsaengnim memintamu keruangannya" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan "Baik, Seonsaengnim" Ucapnya kemudian pergi, diikuti guru itu di belakangnya.

Namun sebelum guru wanita itu pergi, ia menoleh pada Kai "Kau tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu sesukamu, JongIn. Aku akan terus mengawasimu" Ucapnya tegas kemudian menyusul Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kai mendengus kesal "Apapun yang aku lakukan .. Itu kehendakku, kalian tidak boleh ikut campur" Desisnya.

.

.

.

_**To be continue..**_

**A/N :**

**Hai Guys ^^ Lama ga jumpa sama ff ini, Ne? Ahaha, maaf-maaf. Saya agak lupa sama alur ff ini (^^"V) jadi kalo agak ga nyambung saya minta maaf *now**

**'Oh ya, saya ada rencana mau berhenti publish ff di account ini, karena ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya tidak nyaman. Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Saya minta pendapatnya ya ^^"**


End file.
